


On his birthday

by Chizuru_2120



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, P: Ninomiya Kazunari/Matsumoto Jun, T: On his birthday, suezu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuru_2120/pseuds/Chizuru_2120
Summary: Jun has something in mind and Nino is worry.





	On his birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be Jun birthday fic but well, I've been so busy and good at procrastinating, so just manage to finish it now. Anyway, Happy Birthday Jun! Sorry for mistakes and any lack, still hope you can enjoy^^

“Matsujun, have you done?”  
Jun finishes writing his last paragraph on his report when Sho arrives at his desk.  
“Wait, let me save the document first,” Jun replies and receives a nod from his colleagues. After checking on everything Jun shuts down his computer before grabbing his things and put them into his bag.

“Let’s go,” says Sho and Jun tails behind the man. Sho and he has been a good friend since in their middle school. They share the same interest and ambition so that they open their own business together. Although it’s just a small IT business, Jun was proud of their small company. Climbing on Sho’s car, Jun checks on his phone as Sho start driving towards their way home. Jun’s car is still in the workshop after crashed into the pole last week and Sho is kind enough to offer riding on his car as their way home is the same.

Jun smiles to see a mail from his lover. Seems like his lover already finish his work and on his way home. Jun can’t wait to arrive home as fast as he can. They arrive 10 minutes later and Jun thanks Sho before climbing down from the car and waves at his friend.

On his way up in the elevator, Jun calculates that his lover must have arrived at home. Jun inserts the key and opens the door. He mutters ‘I’m home’ and receives a reply from somewhere in the kitchen. Jun smiles and put his bag on the couch before heads to the kitchen. He can sees his lover’s back and seeing his lover wearing an apron never fail to make him fall in love even more with his lover. Jun slowly walks towards his lover and circles his hand around his lover’s small waist.

“J! You startled me!” Nino playfully slaps him on his arms but seeing his smile makes Jun’s tiredness to go away instantly.  
“I miss you,” Jun replies instead and land a kiss on Nino’s pouting lips.  
“I miss you too,” Nino says back with his blushing cheeks that makes Jun wants to kiss him, so he did.  
“What are you making?” Jun asks as they pull apart.  
“I’m making a curry rice for our dinner so please take a bath faster so we can eat. I’m starving,” Nino pleads with his puppy eyes yet Jun feels that he just want to stay this way with Nino.

“Bath can wait. I just want to cuddle with you right now.”  
“Don’t be silly. How I want to cook with you hugging me like this?” Nino pouts and Jun chuckles, feeling lucky to have an adorable boyfriend like Nino.  
“If you move, I will move also. Don’t worry,” Jun stubbornly stays behind Nino and Nino can only sigh before continuing making their dinner. Nino finishes making the curry rice with Jun helping him a little and they start to eat right after.

“J, what do you want for your birthday this year?” asks Nino while they are eating.  
“You,” Jun answers spontaneously, making Nino blushes.  
“I’m serious J!”  
“Yeah, I know. I’m serious too.”  
“Jun!”  
“Why? It’s true.”  
“You already have me right?” Nino mutters weakly but Jun can hear it completely making him smiles.  
“Why are you asking me?”  
“I thought maybe you want something specific for your birthday, so I can get it for you.”  
“I will love anything that you give me, Kaz,” Jun says and grabs Nino’s chubby hand.

“It’s okay then, I will not give you anything,” Nino teases but at the same time intertwining their hands together.  
“I’m okay with that, just give me your sexy body then,” Jun teases back and Nino’s face can’t be anymore redder.

That night, Jun can’t stop thinking about his conversation earlier with Nino. Something comes up in his mind and he turns to look at Nino’s sleeping face. Jun can’t stop the urge to kiss him but knowing that his lover is a light sleeper, Nino might wake up with just a simple kiss. Jun doesn’t want to interrupt Nino after his long day of working at the café. Jun tightens his hug instead and his mind has already made up a decision. Tomorrow, he need to discuss something with Sho and asks for Aiba and Ohno’s help.

*  
Nino sighs again and lands his head on the counter at the café. Seeing his friend like that, Aiba stops wiping the cup and sits beside him.  
“What is the thing that bothering you?” asks Aiba as he nudge his friend. Luckily the café isn’t in the rush hour so there aren’t too many customers at the moment.  
“Nothing, I’m fine”  
“Don’t lie, I know you since forever. So this face of yours right now means you’re thinking about something.  
“Just go do your work Aiba, don’t bother me,” says Nino instead.  
“I’m done with my work, there’s no order at the moment so I’m not making any coffee.”  
“Then, go help Oh- chan with the bread.”  
“You know Oh- chan hate it when I go any nearer to his bread.”  
“Then, go calculates the money at the cash register.”  
“I can’t, it’s your job and you also hate it when I go any nearer to your beloved cash register.”  
“Argh! You’re so annoying!” Aiba smiles and knows Nino already given up when he let a sigh.

“I don’t know what happens with Jun these days,” Nino says after a while.  
“Why?”  
“He seems different. This week he always comes home very late and when I asked him he said he has a lot of works at the office.”  
“Maybe that’s really the case ne, Nino. You’re over thinking.”  
“I think he got mad at me when I ask him what he wants for his birthday.”  
“Eh? Why should he get mad at that?” Aiba asks confusedly.  
“I don’t know, but he starts changing after the day I ask him the question last week.”  
“Nino, maybe he’s really busy right?”

“But I already ask Sho. He said they’re not having any project at the moment.”  
“Maybe he’s just tired?”  
“He never likes that Aiba. Even he’s so tired, he will always be so bright when he coming home. Right now, he doesn’t even cuddle with me anymore,” Nino sulks and buries his face in his arms. Aiba silently smiles at his friend childish behavior. It means Nino is really in love with Jun because Nino can only be this childish and clinging to the person he loves.

“What happened?” Ohno asks suddenly as he wipes his hand on his apron.  
“Our Kazu here is sulking because his dear Jun is acting different,” Aiba teases and earns a smack on his head from Nino.  
“J is never like that Oh- chan!” He’s always open up to me. Right now he seems like he’s hiding something from me,” Nino pouts and rubs his tired eyes again.  
“I think he’s just tired Nino. Your J will never done anything behind your back right?” Ohno assures him and seeing his friends will always be with him, Nino smiles brightly again.

*  
Jun inserts the key and opens the door. The light is still on and he can hear a faint sound of the television. Jun glances at his watch and sighs as he realizes that he’s also late today. After putting off his shoes, Jun steps into the living room to find his lover curling on the couch, in a deep sleep. Jun’s heart ache at the sight, knowing that Nino has been waiting for him and he is hurting Nino again. Jun drops his bag on the coffee table and kneels besides Nino. He strokes Nino’s hair and drops a kiss on his forehead. Nino doesn’t stir at all, showing that he’s really tired. Jun gently lifts Nino’s small body and carries him to the bedroom. He then places Nino on the bed and covers his body with the blanket.

Jun lies besides him and continue to stroke Nino’s hair and face gently, feeling a really deep love and affection run through his veins.  
“Just one more day, Kazu. Wait for me okay?” whispers Jun as he kisses Nino’s eyes gently before he hugs Nino and slowly drifts to the dreamland.

*  
“Oh- chan!” Nino jumps and hugs Ohno as soon as Ohno steps into the café in the morning. Ohno startles and shots a questioning look towards Aiba who mouthed ‘Jun’. Ohno rubs Nino back slowly and feels his neck wet with Nino’s tears.  
“Oh- chan, J wasn’t home yesterday, and yesterday morning also he wasn’t besides me when I woke up,” Nino tells Ohno in his sobs.

“Nino, calm down please. I think Jun left early for work right?”  
“But usually he will tell me if it so.”  
“Maybe he just forgets to do so, don’t think too much.”  
“Then, why he doesn’t come home yesterday?”  
“Erm, maybe he just came back really late?” Ohno eyes Aiba with pleading gaze, asking for his help.

“Ne, Nino, why don’t we close the café today and go to game centre?” Aiba suggests, trying to avert Nino’s mind for thinking too much.  
“I don’t want to, I just want J,” Nino sobs again and falls back into Ohno’s arms.  
“Hey, don’t worry; tonight we’re going to throw a party for Jun right? I’m sure he will be home then,” Aiba tries to calm his friend.  
“What if he doesn’t come home?” asks Nino with his puppy eyes and Ohno and Aiba can’t help feeling guilty all over again.  
“If he doesn’t I will drag him myself, I assures you,” Ohno says and wipes Nino wet cheeks.  
“Promise?”  
“Yes, I promise.” Ohno smiles and Nino manages to calm down. He stops crying and hugs Ohno and Aiba in gratitude.

“Thanks guys for always be here for me.”  
“Nothing to worry Kazunari, we will always be here for you,” Ohno assures Nino and remembers back the sight of poor little Nino when he first arrives at the orphanage back then when they were little. Ohno and Aiba that already live there were the one that helps little Kazunari to overcome the shock of suddenly losing his parents and force to live at the orphanage. They have been together for long time already and their bond have developed into something deeper than the family ties.

“Jya, let’s go to the game centre!” Aiba jumps and grabs Nino and Ohno’s hand.  
“Seriously?” Nino complaints yet willingly let his friend to drag him.

*  
Nino finishes putting the last arrangement for Jun’s surprise birthday party. He then walks towards the kitchen where Aiba and Ohno are arguing on whether they already put the salt or not in the pasta. Nino scolds them and suggest to just taste whether it already salty or not. He smiles seeing his idiot friends.

Nino glances at the clock and suddenly feeling nervous. One more hour to midnight and he really worried about Jun. Does Jun really change and doesn’t love him anymore or just busy. Nino is afraid that Jun will not coming home at all tonight. What if Jun already found someone that better than him? What if Jun leaves him? The thoughts send shivers to his entire body.

“Stop thinking too much Nino,” Ohno taps his shoulder and Nino gives a faint smile towards the older man.  
The door bell ring and Sho appears with the cake after Nino opens the door.  
“So, what’s the plan?” Nino asks Sho as he places the cake on the table.  
“I give Jun a work that needs to be finish tonight. But don’t worry; he will back in less than hour.”  
“Okay, sound perfect.”

While waiting for Jun, they finish the last arrangement and just longing around while watching television. Nino keeps on glancing at the clock and his phone. He tries to not over thinking and repeatedly assures himself that Jun will be home.  
But as the time shows 12 o’clock, there’s still no sign of Jun and Nino heart hurt but he manages to calm down and making excuses like maybe Jun just a little bit late. Half an hour later, Nino can’t take it anymore and tears automatically fall as he buries his face on Ohno’s chest. Sho, Aiba and Ohno hug him tightly and Nino can still feel the emptiness that only Jun can fill.

Nino continues sobbing when the light suddenly goes off. He gasps and holds tightly towards Ohno. He really hates the dark since he’s little. Suddenly, there’s a light coming from the door and after a little scrutiny, Nino feels many mix feelings as he sees Jun walking towards him with a cake in his hand. Nino doesn’t realizes that Sho, Aiba and Ohno aren’t besides him anymore as he continues crying his heart content, feeling relived and confused to see Jun. Nino can’t find himself to move so he just stays on the couch, waiting for Jun that walking to him. When Jun is besides him, Jun kneels and with his free hand, Jun wipes Nino’s remaining tears.

“J….” sobs Nino.  
“Kaz, here,” Jun hands him a tiny cake with his right hand and Nino just stare at Jun, feeling confused.  
“J, it’s your birthday, not mine.”  
“Just take it, and eat now,” Jun takes the candle on the tiny cake and put it aside on the table. Through the little light, Nino can see that Jun is really serious. Amidst the confusion, Nino takes the cake and slowly eating it. After munching it for a while, Nino feels something hard and slowly he takes it out from his mouth to find a glint of silver in his hand. Nino gasps when he realizes it’s a ring. Jun smiles and grabs his hands gently but Nino can see how nervous Jun is.

“Kaz, will you marry me?” says Jun confidently and seeing those eyes staring at him with full of love and hope, Nino can’t help but burst into tears once again. But this time, Jun is there to hold him.  
“J, why are you doing this to me?”  
“Kaz, I’m sorry, but I’m selfish like this. I want you to be mine forever. Marry me please?” Nino can’t find his voice anymore, the sudden event and all the emotions is really too much for him at the moment to come out with a proper act. Nino continues to sob and Jun tightens his hug. After a while, Nino manages to calm down.

“Hey… don’t cry Kaz. You know I hate to see you cry. I understand if you don’t want to marry me, although I will be heart broken.”  
“Baka J! Of course I will marry you!” Nino sudden burst make Jun smiles and Nino blushes.  
“So, it’s a yes then?”  
“Baka J.”  
“Ah…It’s a no then.”  
“J!”  
“Then, will you marry me, Ninomiya Kazunari?”  
“Yes, I will marry you, Matsumoto Jun.”

The smile that lights up Jun face at the moment brings an unexplainable happiness in Nino. He feels all his hurt, doubt and worry flies like it doesn’t exist at the first place. Jun gently threads his hand behind Nino back to bring him to his arms again. To be in Jun’s arms is where the heaven is for Nino.

“Yay! Congratulations!!!” Aiba jumps and throws confetti at the couple.  
Ohno smiles and turn on the light again. Sho also joins Aiba to throws the confetti towards the now blushing Nino and a smug looking Jun.

“Yay! Happy birthday to Jun also!” Aiba shouts and still in his jumpy mood. After they managed to make Aiba calm down, they start to celebrate Jun’s birthday and also the newly engage couple. And Nino only realizes that Aiba, Ohno and Sho already knew about Jun’s planning of proposing to him and Nino feels like an idiot looking back at how hurt he was before. And to think that Aiba and Ohno knew all along when he pours all his problem makes Nino wants to strangle his best friends.

“J, you have a lot of explaining to do,” Nino starts as they getting comfortable in their bed that night.  
“Erm, what it is?”  
“Where do you go this past week and what make you come back home late?”  
“I’m sorry, but I really feel the need to avoid you.”  
“Why?”  
“You know how bad I am at lying right? I’ve been planning about this with Sho, Aiba and Ohno a lot and it’s been hard for me to hide it from you. So I result to avoid you. I’m really sorry; I know it affects you so much.”

“Hm, it’s okay. Just where did you go on the night that you didn’t come home?”  
“I was at my mother’s. It’s the night I bought the ring and my sister helps me with it. I feel like I will fail the surprise if I come home with the ring that night. I might be proposing to you straight ahead.”  
“Then, why don’t you just proposing already?”  
“No, it can’t be like that. I want to propose on my birthday.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I want you as my birthday present,” Jun says determinedly and smiles when he sees Nino blushes again.  
“Like I said before, you already have me right?”  
“No, I want you to be officially mine, to wear my ring and to be mine forever. It’s important to me you know.”  
“Thanks J for all the things you do for me.”  
“Nah, it’s nothing because I love you so much Kaz.”  
“I love you too.”

Jun strokes Nino’s cheeks before slowly bringing their lips together. That night, as he stays in Jun’s arms, Nino knows, the emptiness that he felt before will never be there anymore. He will never be alone anymore. As long as he has Jun besides him, everything is going to be alright.

Epilogue:  
“Ah, Kazu, where’s my birthday present?” Jun asks that morning while they’re munching their breakfast.  
“I thought you said you just want me?” Nino smirks.  
“Stingy fiancée,” Jun snorts and pinch Nino’s nose.  
“Love you, fiancée,” Nino says instead which makes Jun grant him with a kiss on his lips.


End file.
